card_lordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This FAQ is not designed to give the best path through the game. Its aim is to answer common questions and get people un-stuck. We try to keep these sorted so the most common ones are at the top and the ones you'll need earliest in the game are at the top. How should I start the game? Use Redeemable codes (hints), then play Explore. What are BC? BC are Buddy Coins. Go to the Tavern and on the left click on one of your buddies. On the right, click "Send buddy gift". This costs you 80 food (65 if you have Card Lord status), gives your buddy 10 BC, and gives you 2 BC. How do I get a Buddy? If you want to trade Buddy Coins (BC), send a message in chat like, "Anyone want to trade BC three times per day?" Make sure to check the chat to see if anyone answers. If you get no answers after 20 minutes or so, try again another time. Before long, someone will say yes. Tap their name and click "Send Friendship Request". In the Tavern, look for a friendship request from them on the right side and click Accept. Why do people keep rejecting my Buddy requests? It's not personal. The only advantage of having Buddies is the ability to trade Buddy Coins or to give a Referral Reward. If you have more than a few buddies, you have to scroll through a long list of buddies whenever you want to give BC, which gets tedious, so people often keep their buddy lists very short. How do you get more meat? ''' Every "new day" your food increases to 100. Also you get 1 food every 5 minutes, but the updated food isn't visible until you close and re-open the app or you gain or use any amount of food (assuming you have some). '''What should I disenchant? Might be worth saving Purple and Orange cards until you unlock the ability to Evolve. If you have better cards than blues and greens, auto disenchant them as well as common cards, but save your zero star rats for daily upgrade quest. (cheapest to upgrade if you have nothing else to do). How do I get Mythical (red) cards? You Evolve them. You'll unlock Evolve around level 35. How does evolve work? Evolve is only for Epic or Legendary cards. Get 4 cards that are the same (e.g. 4 paladins) and that each have 3 stars. Then, pay the gem price for 100% chance of success or the gold price for 50% chance of success. If you fail, you lost the gold, but you keep the four cards. But if you succeed, you lose the four cards, and gain a card of higher rarity. (See Cards for what each card becomes.) What should I spend gems on? Every time the Bazaar offers 15,000 dust for 300 gems, consider taking it if you need dust. Also, draw your first 5 card set (guaranteed legendary). Finally, use gems for evolution 4k gems. (There may be other strategies, even better strategies, but these strategies are widely agreed upon.) Should I train or evolve my dust orb? ''' No. Disenchant it immediately. '''I'm stuck in campaign. What can I do? Verify that your deck has 1-2 taunt cards. Do you have better cards you can put in your deck? Can you strengthen your deck by training any of your cards to a higher level? If you're still stuck, it's normal. Log in each in-game day (6 hours). Collect tribute, daily reward, etc. Maybe play the dungeon (Only what you can handle). You'll slowly get more dust and better cards. Your deck will get stronger. And you'll get unstuck. How do I join a guild? ''' Guilds can put a big tax on your resources and impair your growth more than they help in the early game. Until your deck has 8 level three legends (or is very close to that), you should focus your resources on strengthening your deck. Once you hit that point, put yourself on the Volunteer List. Be active and friendly in chat. Occasionally mention your interest. Someone will pick you up by the time you get your first mythical card or sooner. '''How do I get referrals? Please tell your friends about this game. The game is more fun with more people. And they can give you referral rewards. Also, be friendly in chat and accept friend requests. You'll eventually have more referrals than you can use. What are guilds? Guilds are groups of players united in a common cause. They can unlock crusades which allow guild members to get bonuses like "+5 gems on login reward" or "Training creatures is 10% cheaper". They can also participate in Guild Wars. Guild Wars are expensive and have no immediate reward, but at the end of each month, every player in each of the top 15 guilds receives a reward. 15th place gets 375 gems, 6250 dust, and 100,000 gold. What are Crusades? When you join a guild (unlocks at level 25, but see "What are guilds?"), that guild will have unlocked some number of crusades. Once the guild unlocks a crusade, each individual guild member is free to attempt to conquer that crusade at their leisure. To attempt a particular crusade, you must meet its experience level requirement and have completed Explore at the Normal difficulty for its Explore requirement. You must also pay 35 food. You will face a deck of monsters (often more than 8). You may use gems and ads for your own cards, like for Explore levels. Once you succeed in conquering that crusade level, the Reward for that crusade will activate. Again, see crusades for details. Multiple accounts Official Rules: Well.. the rules are following: * if you are not exploiting the game in any way than you can have as many accounts as you like * if you are exploiting a game even with one account, you will be banned